Le Droit de vivre
by Aselye
Summary: Comment croire quand on n'a jamais connu l'espoir ? Comment faire confiance quand on a toujours été trahi ? Comment aimer quand on ne connaît que la violence ? Comment voir la lumière quand on vit dans les ténèbres ? Les âmes perdue ont-elles une chance de se repentir en ce monde, après avoir toujours vécu sous le joug du Seigneur Noir ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fic' sur ce forum, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;)_

**_L'univers du Seigneur des anneaux appartient à Tolkien. M'appartiennent quelques personnages ainsi que la race des Nerácar._**

_Voilà bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Je courais. Eldan, devant moi, fonçait sur le petit sentier que nous connaissions si bien. Je le vis disparaître dans un buisson d'armoise et sautai à sa suite en grognant. Il ne gagnerait pas cette fois ; j'étais décidée à lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Mes foulées s'agrandirent. Mes pattes martelaient le sol et à chaque bond, je croyais m'envoler. La gueule ouverte afin de capter les divers parfums de la prairie, je m'arrêtai soudainement. Je dressai le museau, tournai la tête sur la gauche. _Lapin_. Eldan s'était immobilisé lui aussi, la queue dressée, en alerte. Nous échangeâmes un regard, indécis. Normalement, nous n'avions pas le droit. Cependant, l'odeur était si alléchante… Nous démarrâmes d'un même mouvement. Eldan rabattit la petite proie vers moi et je l'attrapai sans difficulté. Mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans le cou tendre de la proie et le sang afflua dans ma gueule. Ce fût une explosion de saveurs. Je grondai envers Eldan qui ne se laissa nullement intimidé, étant de deux ans mon aîné, et de ce fait, plus gros que moi. A respectivement treize et quinze ans, c'était la première fois que nous attrapions quelque chose de vivant et que nous le dévorions. Cette nouvelle expérience n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nous avions à peine fini de tout manger et de ronger les os quand le sifflet retentit. Immédiatement, l'inquiétude nous prit. S'ils le découvraient… Cependant, nous n'avions pas le choix, il fallait repartir. Eldan partit devant, au petit galop. Je le suivis, la queue basse. Il allait falloir retrouver la _captivité_.

Nous arrivâmes bons derniers et Irhork ne manqua pas de nous le rappeler en nous balançant un coup de pied dans les côtes avant que nous ne montions dans le chariot avec les autres jeunes de notre âge. Je réprimai un grondement, je détestais cet homme. Je haïssais ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa balafre au milieu de la joue, ses mains rustres, les peaux de _loup_ qu'il portait pour se couvrir, ses bottes ferrées. Tout me répugnait chez lui. Cependant, mon audace fondit comme neige au soleil à la seconde où Naff, le molosse d'Irhork, vint nous renifler les babines, à Eldan et moi, et se mit à aboyer comme un forcené.

-Tiens, tiens.

Irhork fit signe à deux de ses sous-fifres et automatiquement ils passèrent des chaînes à nos épais colliers de fer et nous emmenèrent à l'écart. Le chariot repartit, sans nous, obéissant au mugissement du Chef. Je poussai un gémissement étouffé et m'aplatit au sol, tant ma terreur était grande. Allaient-ils nous tuer pour avoir chasser ?

-Changez.

Personne ne bougea. C'était contre-nature pour nous. Quand un jeune Neráca avait peur ou était en colère, il restait sous sa forme animale, moins vulnérable.

-Maintenant, hurla-t-il.

Irhork porta sa grosse main à son fouet. Nous nous exécutâmes à contre-coeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous dressions devant lui, comme deux hominidés normaux, vêtus de de pantalons et de chemises de toile, à la manière des esclaves. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé étaient ces horribles colliers de métal. Nous les haïssions tous, cela nous rappelait en permanence notre condition. Un grand magicien, paraît-il, es avait confectionnés il y a peu et ils résistaient à la Transformation. Même s'ils étaient rembourrés de cuir pour ne pas nous blesser, cela restait des colliers et qui aurait supporté d'en avoir un ? Nous avions l'impression d'être de vulgaires chiens. Mais c'est ce que nous étions, en un sens, les chiens de garde du Mordor.

Je me pressai près d'Eldan. Il était aussi plus grand que moi en tant qu'hominidé. En fait, nous ne nous ressemblions pas tant que ça, pas plus que sous forme lupine d'ailleurs. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les miens étaient châtains clairs. Il était costaud alors que j'étais plutôt svelte. Mais nous avions la même peau, très légèrement dorée, qui nous distinguait de la pâleur de celle des elfes "normaux". Nos yeux étaient ambrés et restaient identiques quelque soit notre forme - animale ou hominidée. Nous avions le même nez en trompette, paraît-il. Et nos oreilles étaient pointues mais cela, comme les yeux, était le standard des Nerácar. Bon, en plus de cela, Eldan et moi avions souvent des ennuis, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Finalement, peut-être nous ressemblions-nous un peu.

-Alors, vous vous êtes fait un petit festin, c'est bien ça ?

Aucun de nous deux n'osa parler. Irhork s'approcha.

-Le frère et la soeur, toujours fourrés ensemble, hein ? Bon si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, on va jouer à un petit jeu.

Il tira violemment la chaîne accrochée à mon collier et je tombai au sol. Le souffle coupé, j'haletai pour reprendre mon souffle. Le fouet claqua. Une cuisante douleur - hélas bien trop familière - me vrilla le dos. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je fermai violemment les poings.

-Lève-toi.

J'obéis.

-Alors, vous n'avez toujours rien à me dire tous les deux ?

Il leva à nouveau son fouet et je ne pus m'empêcher de me détourner instinctivement. La lanière de cuir lacéra mon épaule et mon bras. Je grimaçai.

-C'est moi. J'ai chassé et mangé un lapin je l'avoue, capitula Eldan, la mâchoire serrée.

-Non, moi aussi. Nous l'avons fait ensemble.

J'ignorai le regard noir que me lança Eldan, il était hors de question qu'il prenne tout seul cette responsabilité. Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux, petits et vicieux, d'Irhork. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doucereux.

-Nous sommes désolés, nous ne le referons plus jamais, ajouta Eldan, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

-Je préfère ça, les jeunes.

Un instant, je crus qu'il nous laisserait rentrer à la maison et uqe nous pourrions faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ordonna :

-Bon aller, à genoux. Et le premier qui se transforme, je le tue, c'est compris ?

La panique me reprit. Qu'allait-il faire de nous ? Nous exécuter ? Nous étions trop jeunes ! Il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de nous fouetter. L'un après l'autre. Pas assez pour que nous perdions connaissance ni assez forts pour nous permettre de demander une journée de repos. Juste assez pour que cela fasse mal, très mal. Aucun de nous ne cria. Plutôt se mordre la langue que de supplier cet homme !

A la fin, ils nous relevèrent.

-Bon, félicitations les louveteaux. Vous passez chez les grands !

Il se mit à rire méchamment, suivi de ses acolytes ; j'échangeai un regard inquiet avec mon frère. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon : au contraire, les choses difficiles s'annonçaient.

* * *

_Voilà, fin de ce très court chapitre ! Les autres seront plus longs, rassurez-vous. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Me voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je tenais à remercier **thekingofkiwi, La plume d'Elena, Valeara, Tsuchiichan, Waina, Miss12 et Mahaut-Ninn** pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu ! ^^

Voilà, sinon j'espère que la suite vous plaira, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce samedi. ;)

* * *

Ce soir-là, nous rentrâmes au Centre à pied, escortés par Hirhork et ses hommes à cheval. Nos bottes de cuir crissaient sur les graviers des terres arides du Mordor et un nuage de poussière s'élevait autour de nous. La plaine de Lithlad s'étendait à perte de vue. Devant nous, au Nord se dressait le sombre plateau de Gorgoroth surplombé par les Monts cendrés. Il était d'usage d'entendre que les chemins traversant ces montagnes regorgeaient de pièges et de dangers ; des monstres s'y tapissaient et guettaient les voyageurs égarés. Personne ne passait la frontière clandestinement. Je frissonnai, n'aimant pas aller de ce côté, mais le Centre se trouvait non loin du plateau, à l'extrême ouest de la plaine. Le sud du Mordor paraissait légèrement plus accueillant. Je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'à la mer de Núrnen ; on racontait qu'aucun poisson ne nageait dans ses eaux, plus aucun bâteau ne ridait sa surface. Mais on retrouvait aussi au Sud d'immenses champs cultivés, une terre meuble sous nos pieds et même, disait-on, quelques animaux sauvages. Je voulais y aller un jour ; j'en avais déjà parlé avec Eldan et il m'avait confié que lorsque nous serions envoyés en mission, tout serait plus facile.

Le Centre, ou plutôt notre "Chez-nous" se trouvait au pied des Monts de l'Ombre. Très près de la frontière, en somme. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi nos "sorties" se déroulaient toujours bien plus à l'est, au cas où nous aurions voulu nous enfuir. Enfin "sortie" était un grand mot : ils laissaient une demi-journée par mois aux très jeunes Nerácar qui s'étaient bien comportés pour courir librement et jouer dans la plaine déserte. C'était "pour que nous puissions nous développer correctement." Le reste du temps, nous étions enfermés au Centre.

Nous arrivâmes justement à celui-ci. Des murs lisses de plusieurs mètres de haut délimitaient un espace de quelques hectares. Une grande porte de bois, fermée la plupart du temps, assurait le passage. A côté du Centre se dressait un petit village ayant l'air bien plus accueillant, constitué en grande partie des familles des gardes. De la fumée s'échappait des toits de chaumes, de délicieuses odeurs parvinrent jusqu'à nous. Nous suivîmes l'unique chemin se dirigeant droit vers la gueule béante de la prison. Les gardes postés à l'entrée nous regardèrent passer du coin de l'œil. A l'intérieur, plusieurs bâtiments se dressaient : le donjon, sur la gauche, où le Général et quelques privilégiés avaient leurs quartiers ; à l'entrée, sur la droite, la nurserie, entourée de clôtures de bois. C'était là qu'Eldan, moi et les trois autres jeunes n'ayant pas commencé l'entraînement vivions. Nous étions à l'étroit, c'est vrai, mais au regard de la vie quotidienne dans le reste du Centre, c'était le paradis.

Irhork et ses gardes descendirent de cheval. Deux écuyers emmenèrent immédiatement les montures qui piaffaient d'inquiétude au village et nos persécuteurs nous ôtèrent nos chaînes.

-Suivez-moi, les morveux.

Irhork nous entraîna loin de la nurserie et j'eus un pincement au coeur à l'idée de ne plus revoir ni la petite cour ombragée et son chêne centenaire surveillée par la douce Villianne - la seule humaine gentille à notre égart - ni le dortoir silencieux où nous fermions paisiblement les yeux le soir.

Le Chef des gardes se dirigea droit vers la plus grande partie du centre, là aussi, fermée par de hautes rambardes de bois. Nous passâmes devant la fontaine, seule source d'eau potable, et nous arrêtâmes devant le portail. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plutôt excitée ou inquiète, à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait derrière. Villianne nous avait toujours formellement interdit d'approcher cet endroit, bien que nous sachions tous ce que c'était. Un garde nous ouvrit le portail. A l'intérieur, un vaste espace herbeux accueillait une vingtaine de Nerácar, tous sous forme humaine, ce qui m'intrigua légèrement. Ils étaient plus grands que nous et avaient l'apparence de jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'année. Ils avaient donc atteint la maturité et pouvaient en réalité avoir… Des centaines d'années, qui sait ? Après tout, les Nerácar, tout comme leurs cousins elfiques, étaient immortels. Néanmoins, je savais que c'était impossible. Tous les adultes de notre espèce avaient été tués, il y a maintenant plus d'une décennie. Ceux-là devaient avoir tout au plus une trentaine d'années.

Dès que nous fûmes rentrés, Irhork se glissa hors de l'enceinte et referma le portail sur nous.

-A demain, tâchez de vous faire de nouveaux amis, ricana-t-il.

Il avait disparu.

-On va les voir, suggéra Eldan en désignant nos confrères se trouvant à quelques centaines de mètres.

J'acquiesçai et nous avançâmes prudemment. La tension d'Eldan, tout comme la mienne, était palpable. Vallianne nous avait raconté des choses horribles pour nous tenir éloignés de cet enclos. Elle disait que si nous venions trop prêt, _ils_ n'hésiteraient pas à nous attraper avant de nous dévorer vivants. Je ne comprenais pas comment les individus d'un même peuple, en extinction qui plus est, pouvaient vouloir s'entre-tuer ainsi. La lueur de peur dans les yeux de notre nourrice m'avait dissuadée d'en savoir plus.

Ils vinrent eux-mêmes à notre rencontre, courant et chahutant en même temps. Ils se placèrent bruyamment en cercle autour de nous, ricanant et lançant quelques quolibets, à la manière d'une meute :

-Tiens donc, deux petits bébés loups !

-Oh comme ils sont mignons !

-Vous venez jouer avec nous, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tué pour atterrir ici ? Des fourmis ?

Effrayée, je me pressai contre Eldan qui s'était raidi. Ce n'était pas leurs moqueries qui m'intimidèrent. C'était leurs regards avides qui guettaient la moindre de nos réactions, la façon dont ils se penchaient en avant, prêts à bondir, la manière dont ils serraient leurs poings. Ils étaient agités et des sourires hagards étiraient leurs lèvres craquelées. Ils avaient les joues sales et creuses, des cernes profonds. Leur corps était sec et sale, leurs cheveux emmêlés. On voyait des griffures sur leurs bras, en plus des contusions ornant leurs tibias que leur pantalon trop court ne pouvait cacher. Ils me faisaient peur… Et me fascinaient en même temps. Ceux-là étaient sans aucun doute des survivants, sans pitié pour les faibles. Ils semblaient plus bestiaux qu'aucun hominidé que j'avais rencontré à ce jour. Avec nos figures pleines et nos formes d'enfant, nous devions leur paraître bien inoffensifs…

-Dégagez !

La petite foule s'écarta pour laisser place à un jeune Neráca menaçant. Il avait des cheveux sombres hirsutes, assez courts, un corps robuste de taille imposante, une mine altière avec des traits réguliers et des yeux ambrés durs mais confiants. C'était sûrement le Dominant, bien qu'il paraisse à peine avoir atteint la maturité. Les autres baissèrent imperceptiblement la tête et détournèrent leurs yeux en signe de soumission. Une vague d'espoir rassurante m'envahit : cet individu semblait normal.

Il s'arrêta devant nous et nous détailla tour à tour. Je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi mais je n'osai pas lui rendre son regard. Après un long silence, il se tourna vers mon frère :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Eldan.

Je quêtai dans son expression un signe annonçant qu'il m'interrogerait à mon tour mais il m'ignora.

-Très bien. Eldan, suis-moi.

Quelque chose clochait, n'est-ce pas ?

-_Toi_.

L'individu me lança un regard hostile.

-Reste ici. Et vous, dit-il en s'adressant à ses compagnons, laissez-la tranquille. Elle mourra bien assez tôt.

_Elle mourra_ ? Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Et pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de les suivre ? Des grognements s'élevèrent mais la foule se dispersa. Eldan, cependant, ne bougea pas.

-Je reste avec ma soeur, déclara-t-il.

L'autre se retourna.

-Tu n'as plus de famille à partir de maintenant.

Mon frère bien-aimé ne bougea pas ; une gratitude infinie réchauffa ma poitrine.

-Si tu ne viens pas, je _la_ tue sur le champ.

Un cri indigné resta figé dans ma gorge. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Ce fût mon frère qui répondit :

-Mais pourquoi ne peut-elle pas venir ?

Un moment, le Neráca me regarda et je pensai qu'il changerait d'avis. Il ricana :

-On ne s'intéresse pas aux faibles.

Ces mots me blessèrent et je baissai la tête, honteuse.

-Allez, bouge, gronda l'inconnu.

Finalement, il prit mon frère par le bras et le tira en avant sans ménagement.

-Non !

Eldan se débattit, en vain. L'autre, suivi de toute la bande, l'entraîna en direction du gros bâtiment qui bordait l'autre extrémité de la clôture, à encore quelques centaines de mètres. Je supposai que c'était leur dortoir. Je fis un mouvement pour les suivre mais quelques retardataires me poussèrent sans ménagement en arrière.

-T'as entendu Risen ? Reste pourrir ici, gamine.

Je me laissai choir dans l'herbe, hébétée. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. On venait de m'enlever mon frère, la seule personne en ce monde qui se souciait de moi. Qu'étais-je supposée faire ? J'avais soif et faim, aussi. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'eau dans les parages, rien que de l'herbe verte à parte de vue.

_Eldan…_

L'absence de mon frère me pesait déjà. Les larmes inondèrent entièrement mes yeux, un sanglot m'échappa. Je m'empressai de réprimer ceux qui suivirent, mon instinct m'avait toujours dissuadé de faire du bruit. Cependant, l'incompréhension de la situation m'était douloureuse. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le droit de prouver ma valeur ?

Je suppose que tout s'était joué dès le départ. On m'avait nommée Edwen, ce qui signifiait _second_ en elfique - en _Saindarein_, plus exactement. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, Villianne m'avait dit une fois que les elfes parlaient plusieurs langues, dont celle-ci. Mon peuple les parlait, dans le temps. Cependant, nous, les _descendants,_ ne parlions que le langage commun. Qui aurait pu nous apprendre d'autres langues ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais toujours été la seconde derrière mon frère. Il avait toujours été meilleur que moi, dans tous les domaines. Toujours plus fort, plus rapide, plus courageux, plus réfléchi, plus sérieux. Je l'admirais beaucoup et je me m'étais vite rendue compte que je n'étais pas à sa hauteur ; pas étonnant que l'on m'ait appelée _Seconde_. De toute façon, je ne savais même pas si mon nom m'avait été donné par mes parents. Eldan, lui, avait quelques souvenirs diffus de la vie _avant _la Capture. Le sourire chaleureux de Mère, le rire de Père, quelques mots prononcés par une voix aimable : _Ada _par exemple, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce que cela voulait dire. Quand nous étions petits, tous les soirs, nous nous répétions à voix basse ces scènes d'un autre monde. Je l'enviais parfois un peu pour avoir eu la chance de les apercevoir, c'est vrai, mais il était mon frère et je tenais bien trop à lui pour lui en vouloir.

Et voilà que maintenant, on nous séparait, décidant arbitrairement de nos destins ? C'était injuste.

La nuit passa rapidement. J'avais finalement pris forme lupine et m'étais roulée en boule, la queue sur la truffe. Trouver le sommeil fût difficile : je n'avais jamais dormi sans mon frère. De plus, j'avais entendu des bruits inquiétants provenant du bâtiment. Des grincements métalliques, des cris, des voix, des rires aussi. J'espérais qu'Eldan allait bien.

Le soleil se leva finalement, signe d'espoir illusoire. Il passa au-dessus des Monts de l'Ombre et éclaira la plaine de ses rayons dorés. Le monde s'éveilla au même moment. Les soldats se mirent à brailler et la garde de nuit fût relevée au son de cloche. La forge se remit à souffler et le marteau résonna sur l'enclume. De nouveaux grincements métalliques provinrent du bâtiment des Nerácar, suivis de cris féroces. La porte sur le côté s'ouvrit et les individus de la veille en sortirent, visiblement tout excités. Ils se mirent à gambader ici et là et Changèrent tous en loups. N'apercevant pas Eldan, je restais loin d'eux, aplatie dans l'herbe pour ne pas me faire remarquer. C'est alors que mon frère sortit. Je reconnus son pelage brun aux nuances rousses. Un gros loup noir que je supposai être Risen - le dominant - l'accompagnait. Je trépignai d'impatience. Allais-je pouvoir revoir mon frère ? Eldan tourna la tête dans ma direction et je me dressai sur mes pattes, lui signalant que je l'attendais. Mon excitation retomba : il ne vint pas. Le grand loup à côté de lui le poussa autoritairement vers les autres. Mon frère obéit, la queue pendante.

L'injustice de la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être avec eux, moi aussi ? Je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent : je me posai sur mon arrière-train et hurlai. L'incompréhension et un sentiment d'injustice se mêlaient dans mon coeur. Je voulais que mon frère revienne. Lorsque je posai de nouveau mon regard vers le groupe de Nerácar, tous me regardaient. Eldan fit un pas vers moi.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qui fonça vers moi mais un Risen visiblement furieux. Ses pattes avalaient avec aisance la distance nous séparant, il serait sur moi dans quelques secondes. Je fis ce que je savais le mieux faire : fuir. Les oreilles baissées et la queue basse, j'effectuai un demi-tour avant de partir ventre à terre en gémissant. J'hésitai sur la direction à prendre. Tôt ou tard, le loup me rattraperait et là… Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il me ferait. Me tuerait-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr, cet individu ne semblait pas connaître la tempérance, à l'image de ses congénères.

Et puis l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible. Je bifurquai droit sur le portail, empruntant le chemin en terre battue. Il était fermé bien sûr, mais restait moins haut que la clôture. Cependant les gardes le surveillaient. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je vis les arbalètes se pointer sur moi, de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne passerai pas. J'entendis le grondement proche de Risen, qui, à l'entendre, était furibond. Je sentis son souffle sur l'arrière de ma queue. Une décharge d'adrénaline se répandit dans mon être. Je n'hésitai plus : je parcourus les trois dernières foulées qui me séparaient de la haute clôture qui devait faire environ deux fois ma taille humaine, et m'élançai. Je poussai de toutes mes forces sur mes pattes arrières, avec l'énergie du désespoir.


End file.
